1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: an image processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, which allows users to perform customization so that a function button for use of a function can be displayed or hidden on a screen of a display of an operation panel for example; a method of controlling the display of a function button; and a computer-readable recording medium having a program for controlling the display of a function button, stored thereon to make a computer execute processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Conventionally, for the purpose of improving user operability, there have been suggested or disclosed some technologies about an image processing apparatus having an operation panel with a little ingenuity in its display.
For example, as disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2002-361986 and No. 2007-249863, there has been the technology to perform customization so that an unnecessary function can be hidden or displayed grayed-out on an operation portion.
As further disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-005910, there has been the technology to perform customization based on information from an ID card for example, so that a function not installed on a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that is a multifunctional digital machine can be downloaded with use of an operation portion of the MFP.
As further disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-020030, there has been the technology to download a function not installed on a machine.
With the increase of range of functions, an image processing apparatus of recent years has an operation panel with more operation buttons provided thereon for multiple purposes, which are organized by function category.
In order to allow end-users to use only some limited functions, an office administrator, a shop owner having a multifunctional machine at office or an administrator having a multifunctional machine at public facility, sometimes hides an arbitrary setting screen or function button with use of an operation panel.
However, if a new function on a lower layer than a screen or a button to be hidden in accordance with a prior setting by user is added to the machine due to firmware update i.e. updating firmware, which is software installed on the machine for basic hardware control; due to firmware copy i.e. copying firmware from hardware installed on a different machine; or due to function update, the function button for use of the new function will be hidden in conflict with the prior setting, which has been a problem.
Meanwhile, if a plurality of multifunctional machines having a difference in their functions are provided, there is the need to customize the positions of function buttons depending on their functions.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.